Storm drain systems are designed to retain and collect runoff to be channeled to locations where it can be safely dispersed. Typically, and in particular during heavy flows, the runoff can carry particulate matter and debris. Runoff entering a storm drain system is typically collected first in a catch basin designed to remove particulate matter and debris from the runoff. Over time, silt and debris can clog the catch basin resulting, for example, in blocked outlet pipes, with water overflow and/or undesirable discharge of particulate matter out of the catch basin. Periodically, catch basins require expensive and time-consuming removal of material collected in the catch basin (e.g., using a vacuum truck) to reduce the risk of local flooding and the undesirable discharge of particulate matter out of the catch basin.